The Darkest Love
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: It's time to face their destinies. Gilly finds out that William murdered her family and leaves. What happens when William can't fight his curse anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys. This is my idea for William and Gilly's book. I can't wait for them to get together. I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

_"In other news: a family was found dead at home. Police believe it was an isolated and personal case. Apparently the family was tortured and later killed. We advise that the images that follow can hurt more sensitive viewers. "_

Gilly came into the living room and looked at the television. What she saw shocked her so much that she dropped the glass of water she had in her hand. She knew that garden, that house. The horrors that lurked behind that walls. That house where she had lived her worst nightmare for years.

The transmitted images were shocking. Walls covered in blood. The room where Gilly had played when they still were a happy family was filled with police tape. Blood everywhere.

_"The police released photographs of the family. Authorities also ask who has news about the murderer to ... "_

Gilly stopped listening. Her legs lost strength and she fell to her knees. Her mother was smiling in the picture.

Gilly's eyes filled with tears. Her family was dead. The tears that streamed down her face surprised her. After all, these people had done her wrong, she had suffered horrors in their hands and when she needed them the most they all turned their backs on her. Gilly shouldn't cry she should be happy to know that those people would never harm her or touch her ever again.

But the truth was that, no matter how much she tried to convince her that she hated them ... they were her blood. Her family. Reason went against heart. She knew she should hate them but she still felt a void, a heaviness in her chest. What shocked her most was that what happened couldn't have been done by a man. By a mere human. And even though there were people willing to kill to protect Gilly she knew who topped the list.

_William._

_No, it can't be. I asked him not to hurt them_, Gilly thought_, He wouldn't lie to me. Would he?_

But the evidence was right in front of her. William had a deep hatred for her family for all they had done to Gilly. William had told her that he would kill them. But she asked him not to. The photographs published by the media confirmed that the deaths had not been done by a mere human.

_William had lied to her._

Everyone knew what he had done, but no one had the courage to tell her. Her head told her that they only wanted to protect her, but her heart shattered into cracks because they all had lied to her. She deserved to know. She trusted William. He had promised to do nothing. He lied.

A noise took her from her agony. Gilly took the phone from her shorts pocket and answered it without seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Gilly? Hi, it's Corbin ..._ "Damn. She had forgotten that he wanted to do something for her 19th birthday.

"Hi Corbin, is something up?" She asked. She had no time to think about birthdays and parties.

"_Yeah. I have an idea for your birthday. My parents have a cottage in a place a bit far away, but the house is beautiful. It is near a river ... And you said you would like to travel so I thought you'd like to go. What do you think?_ "He asked excited and hopeful.

Leave. It was exactly what she needed to do. Leave this fortress and think about what to do next.

"Yes. I want to go. When do we leave? "She said without thinking twice.

There was a pause.

_"We can go tonight, the trip will be quieter and we'll arrive in time to see the sunrise. You'll love it._ "

"Okay. I'll meet you at the cafe near the school, okay? "

"_Yes. Can't wait_. "Corbin said excited.

Gilly hung up and stared at the window. She needed to pack without anyone realizing and find an excuse to take a suitcase to a coffee place. The only certainty she had was that she was going away. Away from William. Away from liars.

She climbed the stairs almost running and locked herself in her room. There was no time to lose. She grabbed some clothes, bathroom accessories and put everything into the suitcase. Switching the red shorts she wore, she put on black trousers jeans and a dark blue sweater. As she dressed her eyes caught a reflection in the mirror.

The necklace.

The necklace that William gave her for her 18th birthday. A silver wire with a lotus flower. The necklace that represented the reach of adulthood, the necklace that she never took off her neck. Gilly closed her fist around it and, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. William had made his choice. Now it was time to make hers.

She unlocked the necklace carefully and put it inside her jewels box. She needed to forget him. Gilly knew that her need to leave the fortress wasn't just because of what William did. The truth was that Gilly was in love with William. From the first time she saw him she fell helplessly in love with him. But she also knew that this was a dream that would never come true. William slept with anything that moved. Except with her. To him she was just the girl who needed rescue, the girl who was raped by who should protect her. It was time to forget the illusions and start facing reality.

"Time to grow up, Gilly." She said looking deep into her own eyes.

Gilly took the bag, a jacket and went out the door. Down the stairs she found Lucien sitting on the couch watching some kind of program on the television.

"Hi Gill, you okay?" He asked looking up from the television. A crease appeared between his eyes, "Are you going somewhere?"

This is it. Gilly just hoped she could lie well.

"Yes, a friend from the school decided to have a slumber party for my birthday. You know…Girls night and everything... "

"Oh. Okay. You want me to take you?" He asked, already rising. There was no way to avoid it.

"Yes, thank you. Can you leave me at the coffee place that's near my school? We're all going to meet there." Gilly said turning her back to hide her eyes.

Her phone rang in her hand. _William_. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Lucien asked behind her.

"No. I'll talk to him later. Let's go."

She picked up the suitcase and looked around. She would miss this place. It broke her heart to think of Danika and Ashlyn. They would be disappointed and worried about her. But Gilly also knew they would understand when they realize why she had left.

It was time. Funny, that the last thought she had while leaving the fortress was to William.

A single tear escaped her eyes.

_Goodbye Liam._

* * *

**Okay, this is it for chapter one. Please tell me if you liked it and what do you think William will do when he finds that Gilly is missing. I''l update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back. First I want to thank you so mcuh for your reviews. I'm glad you all liked my story. Here is a new chapter and I hope you like it.**

If you want to see what my cast for William and Gilly is you can go to my profile page.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Her hands tangled in his hair while she kissed his mouth. Carefully. Innocently. William's hands caught her by the waist and brought her closer to his body. She could feel how much he wanted her, how much he was controlling himself to not do anything that would hurt her._

_"Liam, I am yours." Gilly whispered close to his lips, "Kiss me." _

_William couldn't fight his love for her anymore. With a growl he closed his mouth around hers._

_The kiss made him roar with pleasure. Never had this happened before. God knew how many women he had before Gilly but now, that she was right in front of him, it was as if he was a mere human virgin._

_He tasted her mouth, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance while his hands moved through her body._

_Gilly moaned when his finger touched her breast. After so many years waiting for him to finally realize that he was in love with her, he was giving in at last._

_They both fell on the bed, William sat with Gilly straddling him._

_"Oh, baby… don't do that or I won't be able to hold on for long." William said gritting his teeth. Gilly took off his shirt while rubbing herself on William. "God, I can feel how wet you are."_

_"Make love to me…Liam." _

_That was it. That was the last straw. He turned them so her back was on the bed and took a minute to look at her._

_So beautiful his little gum drop. _

_Her long raven hair was spread all over the sheets, her brown eyes shinned with love and want, her mouth… oh, her mouth was made for him to kiss and devour._

_His fingers unbuttoned her dress and then nothing could stop him from kissing and loving her like he always wanted. He started kissing her neck while his hands caressed her breasts. She gasped when his fingers found her nipples and he gave a little squeeze. His mouth followed his hands and he lost himself in her. Her moans echoed in his head, his cock was as hard as he could get and if he didn't get inside her this minute he would explode._

_His hands run through her body to the black curls that enticed and drove him mad. _

_"Oh baby, you're so ready for me." He said kissing his way down her body. Her hands wrapped tight around his hair pushing him closer to her skin. "I know what you want baby, and I can't wait to give you."_

_The first time his lips touched her, he growled in triumph. She was finally his to take. So long waiting for her, so long fighting against their love. But now she was his._

_He licked her clit like it was his personal desert while his fingers found her entrance and petted her sweetly and carefully. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her._

_"Liam…" her head thrown back, mouth open and screaming his name it was the most erotic thing he ever saw in his long, immortal life._

_When he couldn't wait any longer, he got up on top of her, kissing her lips with passion and preparing her for him._

_A loud noise disturbed them. A knocking on the door._

"William, wake the fuck up!"

Something wasn't right. Lucien shouldn't be in his room while he was making love to the woman of his life.

SHIT!

William got up so fast his eyes started seeing stars.

"Fuck. Not again." Another dream with Gilly. He so needed to stop having them.

"WILLIAM, if you don't open the damn door I'm going to through so many curses on you that you won't be able to get up for all the eternity." He heard Anya saying.

"Fuck." He muttered while getting up, and of course he was all "up". "_Control yourself!" _He commanded himself.

"What the hell do you want Anya?" He asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Gilly is gone." Danika cried while being hold by Reyes.

"What?!" William was probably still dreaming. "What do you mean, gone?"

"God, William. Gone, as in vanished, puff, we can't find her." Anya said frustrated while getting inside the room. The other followed her but William didn't say anything. His mind stopped when Anya said the word "Vanished".

He felt his anger raise in his chest and knew his eyes were red with fury.

"Where is Gillian?!" He asked in a really calm, dangerous voice.

"Well, almighty god, we don't know! Lucien took her out yesterday because she said she was having a slumber party for her birthday, but it was a lie. Her friends said they didn't had a party and they haven't seen Gilly since last Friday." Anya said, sitting in Lucien's lap and forcing herself to be calm. "Gilly just vanished."

"No. The trackers she has on her shoes and on her necklace, did you try it?" William was starting to get desperate. His little gum drop was nowhere to be found and could be in dangerous. If anyone hurt her they would be begging to die after William was done with them.

"She must have found and got rid of them. And the necklace… it's in her room. She left it here." Amun said and by his face he could hear what William was thinking.

Everything came at once.

The fury William was feeling, the fear that was starting to wrap around his heart. He heard the other in the room gasping and he knew something was wrong.

"William, calm down, we're gonna find her." He heard Strider say but he couldn't comprehend anything. In his mind the only thing he could see was Gilly, hurt and bruised, away from him God knows where.

"William! Stop!"

The room was starting to break. He heard in the distance the shatter of mirrors and the crack of wood. He felt someone holding him down but the growl he released from his throat was an indication that he was completely out of himself.

He wanted his Gilly back.

"NO"

Paris, Strider, Reyes and Maddox finally hold William down on the floor. The cries William was releasing were tearing Anya's heart. She knew he loved Gilly but she never understood just how much in love he was.

He was behaving as if she was his mate and he was going through some kind of torture. Danika was crying as if, to her, Gilly was already dead. No, it couldn't be true. Gilly was alright, she had to be. Or else the world would soon find what an apocalypse was.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
